Lord Voldemort  Hilflos in Paris
by SweetyTweetylein
Summary: Lord Voldemort im Krankenhaus? Keine Sorge ist nichts Ernstes aber er hat keinen Zauberstab. Also braucht er Hilfe von seiner Nichte, Anastasia. Die ist allerdings angetrunken. Ob sie es trotzdem schaffen werden? HUMOR


Hallo!

Also, eine kleine Story über Lord Voldemort. Eigentlich sollte es mal ein Kapitel für meine FF werden. Die Idee hat mich einfach so umgeworfen. Und dann hat die Sache ihren Lauf genommen und was dabei rausgekommen ist, könnt ihr ja jetzt hier lesen.  
>Möglicherweise ist Lord Voldemort eine wenig OC, aber immerhin ist er zauberstablos und demnach recht hilflos. Seine letzte Hoffnung ist seine Nichte, die normalerweise mit ihm im Malfoy Manor wohnt. Sie ist sechzehn Jahre alt und ihr Freund, Draco, ab heute auch. Das wollen sie natürlich feiern...<p>

Doch die ganze Sache nimmt eine überraschende Wendung. 

Lord Voldemort - Hilflos in Paris

„Hier, Miss Robins!", sagte die Krankenschwester und wies auf einen blonden Mann mit grünen Augen. Er lag in einem der üblichen Krankenbetten und war in einen weißen Kittel gehüllt. Nichts ungewöhnliches, immerhin waren wir hier in einem Krankenhaus.

Der Mann, der vor mir lag, sah Lord Voldemort ungefähr so ähnlich wie Professor Trelawney. Trotzdem wusste ich, wer sich wirklich vor mir befand. Mein Onkel, Tom Riddle, allerdings unter dem Einfluss des Vielsafttranks.

Er fixierte mich mit seinen Augen und versuchte anscheinend seinen mörderischen Blick, wie er es auch als Lord Voldemort immer tat, doch zu meiner großen Freude wirkte er in dieser Verkleidung nicht annähernd so angsteinflößend wie sonst auch.

„Ich werde Sie dann mal allein lassen", erklärte die Schwester und ging aus dem Raum.

Ich verdrückte mir mit aller Kraft ein Schmunzeln und setzte mich auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett.

„Was hat denn so lange gedauert?", zischte Tom mir leise entgegen.

„Ich war gerade beschäftigt", erklärte ich und ein verräterisches Glucksen entfuhr mir. Schnell versuchte ich es mit einem Husten zu überspielen.

„Bist du betrunken?", fragte er schockiert und durchbohrte mich mit seinen grünen Augen.

Wieder entfuhr mir ein Kichern, doch ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Na prima!", stieß der dunkle Lord sarkastisch aus.

„Was machst du eigentlich hier?", erkundigte ich mich nun.

Mein Onkel verzog sein Gesicht so hasserfüllt, dass mir nun doch ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.

„Das ist egal. Auf jeden Fall wurde ich gegen meinen Willen hierhergebracht und sie wollen mich partout nicht wieder gehen lassen." Tom griff nach meinem Arm und zog mich zu sich hinunter, um weiter zu erzählen. „In weniger als zwei Stunden wird der Trank nachlassen. Man kann in dem Gebäude nicht apparieren, und rausschleichen, kann ich mich auch nicht so ohne Weiteres."

Ich musste ihn angeschaut haben wie ein glubschäugiger Karpfen. „Sag ihnen doch einfach, wer du bist, dann werden sie dich bestimmt nicht mehr hier behalten wollen", schlug ich leichthin vor, da mir der Alkohol die Zunge gelöst hatte.

Sein Griff um meine Hand verstärkte sich, so dass ich schmerzverzerrt das Gesicht verzog. „Wenn du dich nicht zusammenreißt, wirst du bald selbst in diesem Bett liegen können", flüsterte er mir energisch zu. Ich schluckte trocken und blickte ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Was genau soll ich denn tun?", wollte ich wissen.  
>Sein Griff entspannte sich etwas. „Zuerst einmal musst du mich hier rausbringen, dann wirst du mich irgendwo unsichtbar zaubern und während du gemütlich wieder aus dem Krankenhaus läufst, werde ich dir unbemerkt folgen", erklärte er so leise, dass ich mich konzentrieren musste, um ihn zu verstehen.<p>

„Eine Frage habe ich noch", warf ich ein, „Warum zauberst du dich nicht selbst unsichtbar?"  
>Lord Voldemort presste mürrisch die Lippen zusammen und quetschte dann die Worte „Ich hab keinen Zauberstab" hervor.<p>

Erneut musste ich loskichern und Tom konnte nicht mehr tun, als mich mit einem zornerfüllten Blick zu taxieren. „Das war Teil meines Plans. Da ich nicht auffallen durfte, konnte ich meinen Zauberstab nicht mitnehmen. Tja, und Lucius' Stab ist leider einem Unfall zum Opfer gefallen."

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe, um ein breites Grinsen zu unterdrücken. „Ich warne dich, Anastasia. Wenn irgendetwas schief geht, wirst du meinen Zorn zu spüren bekommen!", wies er mich forsch zurecht.

„Nur mal so als Frage", forschte ich vorsichtig. „Da ich ja jetzt hier bin, um dir zu helfen, heißt das dann, dass du mir auch einen Wunsch erfüllst?", fragte ich und lächelte ihn so lieb wie nur eben möglich an.

„Sehe ich vielleicht aus wie die gute Fee? Das heißt, dass du meine Befehle zu befolgen hast, wenn du nicht gefoltert werden willst!", fauchte er mir als Antwort.

„Und wie willst du das machen, so ganz ohne Zauberstab?", konterte ich schelmisch grinsend. „Reiß dich zusammen!", befahl er und blickte mich drohend an.

„Zuerst brauchen wir ein Ablenkungsmanöver, um dich hier raus zu bekommen!", überlegte ich laut. „Ich könnte sagen, dass Lord Voldemort hier ist!", schlug ich vor und versucht dabei ernst zu gucken.

„Ich könnte dich auch umbringen!", antwortete er gereizt.

„Was haben wir für Alternativen?", erkundigte ich mich prompt.

„Du kannst jemanden unauffällig verhexen, so dass die Krankenschwestern kommen und sich um den Patienten kümmern. Allerdings müssten wir es schaffen, dass der Zauber ungesehen bleibt", grübelte Tom vor sich hin.

„Toll, wir brauchen eine Ablenkung für unser Ablenkungsmanöver", murmelte ich ironisch.

„Wenn das hier vorbei ist, werde ich dich umbringen!", erklärte Tom düster.

„Weißt du, sowas verstärkt nicht gerade meine Motivation, dich hier raus zu holen", flüsterte ich schmollend, wenn auch etwas eingeschüchtert.

Mein Onkel wollte gerade etwas Schlagfertiges erwidern, doch ich kam ihm zuvor.

„Ich hab's!", rief ich und sprang auf.

„Wo willst du hin?", wollte der Dunkle Lord streng wissen, als ich schon fast an der Tür angekommen war.  
>„Ich komm in zwei Stunden wieder", erläuterte ich knapp meinen plötzlichen Tatendrang.<p>

Ein mörderischer Blick traf mich, der mich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ernüchtern ließ. „Vertrau mir! Ich werde sie ablenken, so dass du davonschleichen kannst", versprach ich und ließ die Tür hinter mir zufallen.

Tom sackte auf seinem Krankenbett zurück. Womit hatte er das eigentlich verdient? Doch leider musste er sich eingestehen, dass es auf diese Frage sehr viele Antworten gab.

Fünf Minuten später stürmte ich wieder ins Zimmer, was Tom nur mit einem verächtlichen Augenbrauenhochziehen quittierte.

Es dauerte nicht lange und schon waren alle Augenpaare auf mich gerichtet. In dem Moment machte es sich bezahlbar, ein Animagus zu sein. Ich war ins Bad verschwunden und hatte mich dort in eine Katze verwandelt. Davor hatte ich mir allerdings noch ein wenig Seifenschaum um den Mund geschmiert, damit ich jetzt glaubwürdig als wildes Tier auftreten konnte.

Tatsächlich bot ich eine eindrucksvolle Show aus lautem Miauen, Hin-und-Her-Flitzen und energischem Gekratze. Einer der Besucher zückte seinen Zauberstab und versuchte mich zu treffen, während ich wild um mein Leben rannte. Es dauerte nicht lange, da kam die Schwester von vorhin herein.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte sie streng und sah in die Runde. „Um Himmels willen, legen Sie den Zauberstab weg!", befahl sie und erinnerte mich in dem Moment sehr an Madam Pomfrey.

„Aber Madam, hier ist ein wildes Tier!", rechtfertigte sich der Mann  
>„Eine kranke Katze. Die ist vollkommen irre!", verkündete eine Frau, die auf dem Stuhl saß.<p>

Na warte, dachte ich mir und raste auf die Frau zu, um ihr das Bein zu zerkratzen. „Das irre Miezekätzchen zeigt dir jetzt mal, was es drauf hat!", fauchte ich und fuhr meine Krallen aus. Vor lauter Schmerzen stöhnte mein Opfer auf und nun versuchten sich alle auf mich zu stürzen.

Im allgemeinen Gewühl schlich sich mein Onkel aus dem Raum, doch jetzt hatte ich ein Problem. Ich wollte auf gar keinen Fall auf die Tierstation verlegt werden, falls es hier so etwas gab. Also rannte ich um mein Leben und versuchte die plumpen Einfangversuche der Menschen zu umgehen.

Mit letzter Kraft sprang ich aus dem Raum und verwandelte mich augenblicklich zurück. Eine Sekunde später standen auch schon die anderen in der Tür.

„Da war eine Katze!", rief ich gespielt schockiert und deutete geradeaus. Sofort eilten zwei der Männer mit der Schwester in die vorgegebene Richtung, während ich, ganz mit mir zufrieden, den anderen Weg einschlug.

Das Gute: Tom konnte flüchten.  
>Das Schlechte: Tom konnte flüchten!<p>

„Wo soll ich bloß nach ihm suchen?", überlegte ich.

Doch kaum hatte ich das gefragt, schloss sich auch schon eine Hand um meinen Arm und zog mich in eine kleine, dunkle Sackgasse. Hier waren nur zwei Türen, eine heruntergekommen Lampe und natürlich der blonde Mann, den ich suchte.  
>„Gut, und jetzt mach mich unsichtbar!", verlangte mein Onkel unvermittelt.<p>

„Oh!" Erschrocken blickte ich ihn an. „Ich hab übrigens meinen Zauberstab vergessen", beichtete ich nebenbei.

„Was!", fauchte Voldemort und schüttelte mich unnachgiebig.

„War nur ein Scherz", kicherte ich und holte schnell meinen Zauberstab hervor. „Wenn das hier vorbei ist, kannst du was erleben!", drohte mein Onkel.

„Hatten wir nicht gerade über demotivierende Kommentare gesprochen?", fragte ich gereizt.

Mein Onkel schaute jedoch so vernichtend, dass mir jeder weitere Kommentar in der Kehle steckenblieb und ich es für die beste Idee befand, erst mal die Klappe zu halten und ihn unsichtbar zu zaubern. Wegen meiner derzeitigen Situation brauchte ich drei Anläufe bis mein Onkel vollkommen verschwunden war.

„Besser wird es anscheinend nicht. Lass uns gehen", kommentierte Tom und schubste mich aus der Sackgasse.

Ich verdrehte nur ärgerlich die Augen und stapfte missmutig den Weg entlang.

Das Krankenhaus entpuppte sich als besonders gut organisiertes Labyrinth. Ich kam mir vor, als wäre ich nun schon zehnmal an dem Abteil für magische Verbrennungen vorbeigegangen.

Endlich kam uns jemand entgegen, der nicht gerade einen Notfall zu behandeln hatte.

Ich ging auf die Frau zu und sagte: „Entschuldigung, wir wollten Sie fragen, wo hier der Ausgang ist." Ich spürte einen Schlag an meinem Arm. Sofort wollte ich Tom böse anfunkeln, aber dann fiel mir ein, dass ich ihn ja gar nicht sehen konnte. Einen Moment später wurde mir auch mein Fehler bewusst.

„Oh, ich meine, ICH wollte wissen, wo der Ausgang ist!", korrigierte ich mich schnell.

„Der Ausgang... ist unten", stammelte die Frau und fragte sich wohl gerade, ob ich wirklich zu den Menschen gehörte, die dieses Krankenhaus verlassen sollten.

„Spektakulär, wenn sie uns... äh, ich meine, mir, jetzt auch noch sagen könnten, wie wir, uh, ich, da hinkomme?", haspelte ich und grinste die Frau dümmlich an.

„Dahinten ist ein Fahrstuhl", antwortete die Dame schwach und deutet in einen Seitengang.

„Danke!", sagte ich freundlich und bog in den Gang, wobei ich ganz deutlich ihre Blicke in meinem Rücken spüren konnte.

Ich drückte auf den Knopf und sofort kam der Fahrstuhl. Drinnen war ein großer Spiegel und der Rest war in einem furchtbar hässlichen Matschbraun gehalten. Es standen eine jüngere Frau sowie eine ältere Frau mit schütteren Haaren in dem Fahrstuhl.

Lächelnd trat ich hinein.

„Öhm, bist du drin?", fragte ich wispernd ins Leere. Als Antwort merkte ich wie mir jemand heftig auf den Fuß trat. „Aua!" jammerte ich wütend und hüpfte auf einem Bein weiter nach hinten. Sofort schloss sich die Tür und wir setzten uns in Bewegung. Leider fuhren wir nicht nach unten, sondern nach oben, was ich an dem drückenden Gefühl in meinem Magen merkte.

„Oh mein Gott!", schrie ich auf einmal. Jeder im Raum starrte mich mit angehaltenem Atmen an während ich näher an den Spiegel stürzte. „Ich sehe ja furchtbar aus!", klagte ich zutiefst entsetzt.

„Hat vielleicht irgendwer Make-up dabei?", fragte ich und drehte mich mit bittendem Blick zu den Frauen um. Verstört schüttelten beide den Kopf. Im nächsten Moment ging auch schon die Tür auf und die beiden verließen fluchtartig den Fahrstuhl.

Zum Glück stieg kein weiterer Gast ein und so drückte ich auf den Knopf mit dem „E". Das bekannte Gefühl, wenn man nach unten gezogen wird, machte sich in mir breit und vertrug sich nicht gerade mit dem Alkohol, den ich intus hatte.

„Du hast auch keinen Kajal mit, oder?", fragte ich in den Raum. Ich bekam allerdings keine Antwort. Das einzige, was ich hörte, war ein hohles Klopfen von der Wand, als wenn jemand verzweifelt seinen Kopf dagegen geschlagen hätte.

Ein „Bing" ertönte und im nächsten Moment ging die Tür auf. Mit zusammengekniffen Augen schwankte ich in das grelle, weiße Licht.

„Hirgh!", stieß ich freudig aus und deutete überglücklich auf das Schild an der Decke. „Die haben hier eine Drogerie!", quietschte ich, als wäre ich am verdursten und sähe eine Oase.

Ich wollte hineinstürmen, doch eine „unsichtbare Kraft" hielt mich sozusagen zurück. „Konzentrier dich! Wir müssen den Ausgang finden!", flüsterte mir Tom ins Ohr und er hörte sich wirklich aggressiv an.

„Das ist alles miteingeplant", erwiderte ich stolz und verkündete meinen Plan. „In dem Shop sind Menschen, die Menschen können wir nach dem Weg zum Ausgang fragen und dann -wusch- verschwinden wir von hier", erläuterte ich mein Vorhaben und strahlte ihn an. Zumindest hoffte ich, dass es die richtige Richtung war.

Ein entnervtes Schnauben ertönte und im nächsten Moment wurde ich in die Richtung des Ladens geschubst. Dort drin sah es genauso weiß und steril aus wie im Rest des Gebäudes. Da es mitten in der Nacht war, waren nur drei Leute anwesend und die Frau hinter der Kasse.

„Frag jemanden", verlangte mein Onkel leise.  
>„Ja, gleich", gab ich zurück und stürzte zu dem kleinen Make-up-Abteil.<br>„Was soll das?", wollte der Lord ungläubig wissen.  
>„Was meinst du? Soll ich ein ‚smoky Schwarz' oder eher ein ‚sanftes Braun' nehmen?", fragte ich in die Richtung von der gerade eben die Stimme ertönt war.<br>„Bist du verrückt? Frag endlich jemanden nach dem Weg!", befahl er zornig.  
>„Frag doch selbst jemanden", nuschelte ich trotzig und widmete mich demonstrativ meiner Lipglossauswahl.<p>

Ein undefinierbares Knurren war zu hören und im nächsten Moment fühlte ich auch schon eine Ohrfeige. „Fragen! Jetzt!", schnaubte mein Onkel und zog mich von meiner heiligen Oase weg. Ich war so übermüdet und fertig, dass ich wie ein kleines Kind aufstampfte und mich am liebsten heulend irgendwo hingesetzt hätte.

Doch schon wieder wirkte diese mystische Kraft auf mich, die mich quasi in die Arme einer jungen Frau spielte. Ich merkte, wie jemand stark seine Hand um mein Genick geschlossen hatte, so dass ich auch ja nicht wieder wegrennen konnte. Also blieb mir nichts anderes übrig als zu der Brünetten vor mir Kontakt aufzunehmen.

„Ähm, hi Madam. Wissen sie wo der Ausgang des Krankenhauses ist?" Die Frau schaute mich skeptisch an, erklärte mir dann aber den Weg nach draußen. Ich bedankte mich flüchtig und flitzte dann wieder zurück zum Schminkabteil.

„Ich komme ja, ich komme ja!", schrie ich laut durch den Laden, während ich mir eine Hand voll Kajalstifte, Lippenstifte und Lidschatten schnappte. Umständlich griff ich in meine Tasche, um der Frau eine Galeone zu geben. „Stimmt so!", rief ich und flitzte nach draußen, denn die unsichtbare Kraft schien es mal wieder eilig zu haben.

Mit meinen Schätzen in der Hand schlenderte ich den beschriebenen Weg entlang, bis wir in der kleinen Eingangshalle mit einer Rezeption, vielen Sesseln und zwei Kleiderständern ankamen.

Hinter der Rezeption stand ein relativ junger Mann mit rotbraunen Haaren. Auch er musterte mich misstrauisch, als ich mit einem Berg von Schminkutensilien wieder zu ihm kam. Schon vorhin war ich ihm aufgefallen, als ich zu ihm an die Rezeption geschwankt war und wissen wollte, wo ich meinen Onkel finden konnte.

Ich hatte ja lediglich einen Patronus erhalten, dass ich nach Frankreich in dieses Krankenhaus kommen sollte, weil ein Angehöriger von mir einen Unfall hatte.

Natürlich hatte ich die Gelegenheit ergriffen, aus dem Manor mal rauszukommen und war sofort losgeeilt. Auch wenn ich dadurch die Gelegenheit verpasst hatte mit Draco, Blaise und den anderen noch essen zu gehen. Wir hatten ja schon etwas zu Hause gefeiert, wo ich mich leicht an dem Sekt und dem Schnaps vergriffen hatte.

Jetzt stand ich hier nachts um halb zwei in einer fremden Land, in einem fremden Krankenhaus, angetrunken wohlbemerkt, und das Schlimmste war, dass ich zu allem Überfluss auch noch scheiße aussah! Ach ja, und dann war da noch die Sache mit Lord Voldemort.

Wir gingen zielstrebig auf den Ausgang zu und Tom wog sich schon in der Hoffnung, das ganze Desaster überstanden zu haben, doch ich zerstörte ihm diese Illusion gnadenlos, indem ich plötzlich vor einem Spiegel Halt machte.

Sofort eilte ich hin und breitete meine Schminksachen aus. Eilig zog ich meinen Lidstrich nach, der in den letzten Stunden extrem verblasst war. Mein ganzes Gesicht schien unästhetisch zu glänzen und meine Wangen waren in ein tiefes Tomatenrot gefärbt. Nicht zuletzt wegen der Ohrfeigen, die ich gerade kassiert hatte. Unter meinen Augen hatten sich zwei gigantische Furchen gebildet, die ich nun versuchte, mit Hilfe von Concealer zu verschließen.

„Lass das und komm", befahl Tom, der einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe schien. Er selbst konnte ja nicht allein aus der Tür, da es aufgefallen wäre, wenn die schwere Holztür einfach von selbst aufging.

„Himbeere oder Brombeere?", erkundigte ich mich und hielt ihm zwei Lippenstifte hoch.

„Nimm Himbeere, das passt besser zu deinen blauen Augen", presste Tom sarkastisch hervor.

„Ich hab doch gar keine blauen Augen", erklärte ich verwirrt.

„Doch, bald schon", erwiderte mein Onkel drohend.

„Ist ja gut!", murmelte ich, nahm den BROMBEER-farbenen und begann meine Oberlippe nachzuziehen.

Meinem Onkel schien jetzt allerdings endgültig der Geduldsfaden gerissen zu sein, denn er packte mich am Arm und zog mich zielstrebig in Richtung Ausgang. Dabei musste ich mich natürlich prompt vermalen und mein Make-up durfte ich auch nicht mitnehmen. Toll!

„Schönen Tag noch", rief ich dem Typen am Empfang entgegen, der mir mit offenem Mund hinterher gaffte. Ich wusste nicht, ob es an meinem türkisenen Minikleid, den vermalten Lippen oder doch an meinen ungewöhnlichen Selbstgesprächen lag, dass er so perplex war.

Auf jeden Fall hatten wir, Tom und ich, es endlich geschafft am Ausgang anzukommen.

„Bist du bereit?", fragte ich amtlich und legte meine Hand auf die Messingklinke.

„Ich bin mittlerweile zu fast allem bereit", bemerkte Tom zähneknirschend.

„Sicher?", fragte ich provokativ und drückte die Klinke zur Hälfte runter.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass gleich ein Unglück passiert, wenn du nicht mit deinen Spielchen aufhörst", knurrte er.

„MEEP, falsche Antwort!", sagte ich wie bei einer Quizshow und ließ die Klinke wieder los.

„Mach die Tür auf oder ich sorg dafür, dass du wirklich einen Platz in diesem Krankenhaus brauchst", zischte er. Diesmal war seine Stimme so erbittert und kalt, dass mir ein Schauer über den Rücken lief und ich endlich die Tür öffnete.

Also traten wir nach draußen in die Kälte der Nacht. Über uns funkelten die Sterne und vor uns leuchteten einladend die Lichter von Paris.

„Wir haben es geschafft!", rief ich glücklich und sprang in die Luft. „Willst du noch zum Eifelturm, wenn wir schon mal hier sind oder hast du für heute bereits andere Pläne?", fragte ich interessiert. Doch bevor ich noch irgendetwas anderes sagen konnte, wurde ich auch schon am Arm gepackt und durch einen viel zu engen Schlauch gequetscht.

Ein paar Sekunden später standen wir vor dem Eingang des Manor. Anscheinend war noch niemand da. Was ich auch nicht erwartet hatte. Im Haus war es vollkommen dunkel, also zündete ich per Magie den großen Kronleuchter an.

Man sah ganz deutlich die Spuren der Party und ein wenig bereute ich es, nicht bei den anderen gewesen zu sein. Die hatten bestimmt alle riesigen Spaß und was hatte ich?

Einen unsichtbaren, hysterischen dunklen Lord, der nur noch überlegt, ob er mich köpfen oder erwürgen sollte.

Ich fasste einen Entschluss.

„Gute Nacht!", wünschte ich und schritt wieder auf den Ausgang zu.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte der Lord verwundert.

„Zur Party. Die Malfoys und ein paar Freunde haben einen Saal gemietet, um Dracos Geburtstag zu feiern und da wollte ich jetzt hin", erklärte ich, auch wenn ich schon erahnen konnte, was gleich kam.

„Nicht so schnell, Fräulein! Du gehst heute nirgendwo mehr hin!", versicherte mir Tom.  
>„Warum? Ich hab dir doch gerade sehr geholfen!", erinnerte ich ihn und streckte edelmütig meine Brust raus, als wartete ich auf einen Orden, den er mir gleich verleihen würde.<p>

Belustigt schnaubte er auf „Du und mir geholfen? Du kannst froh sein, dass ich keinen Zauberstab gehabt habe, sonst hättest du schon längst meinen Zorn zu spüren bekommen", schimpfte er.

„Wenn du deinen Zauberstab gehabt hättest, wärst du erst gar nicht in dieses ganze Schlamassel geraten und ich hätte dir nicht zu helfen brauchen!", erweiterte ich und tippte mir überlegen an die Stirn.

„Warte nur, bis ich meinen Zauberstab wiederhabe!", meinte Tom drohend.

Trotzig verschränkte ich die Arme vor der Brust.

„Also, es gab mal eine Zeit, da wurden die Helden immer belohnt, wenn sie jemandem das Leben gerettet haben!", nuschelte ich beleidigt.

„Mach mich erst mal wieder sichtbar", verlange mein Onkel, aber er hörte sich noch immer sehr aufgebracht an.

„Nein, lieber nicht. Unsichtbar bist du um einiges weniger angsteinflößend", erklärte ich und grinste ihn schüchtern an.

„Anastasia, mach mich nicht wahnsinnig!", tobte der Lord.

„Hab ich das nicht schon längst?", flüsterte ich kichernd

-Bam- hatte ich mir auch schon wieder eine Ohrfeige gefangen.

„Aua!", schrie ich auf und rieb mir die schmerzende Wange, „Weißt du und genau das ist der Grund warum DU nicht zur Party eingeladen warst. Du bist ganz einfach viel zu cholerisch und-"

„Aua!", rief ich empört und rieb mir jetzt auch die andere Wange.

„Da kann ich ja froh sein, dass mein Gesicht nicht größer ist", brummte ich sarkastisch.

„Du hast verdammtest Glück, dass ich gerade keinen Zauberstab zur Verfügung habe!", warnte mich Voldemort erneut.

„Glück fühlt sich anders an", bemerkte ich trocken und rieb meine glühenden Wangen.

„Mach mich gefälligst wieder sichtbar!"

„Also schön", gab ich mich geschlagen und holte meinen Zauberstab heraus.

„Ladys and Gentlemen, ich präsentiere ihnen: Lord Voldemort." Und mit einem Schwenker wurde der Zauber wieder aufgehoben.

Augenblicklich wich aber mein anmaßendes Grinsen. Mein Onkel sah mehr als wütend auf mich herunter und ich kam mir vor, als ob ich unter seinem tödlichen Blick schrumpfen würde.

„Ich wusste doch, dass du mir unsichtbar besser gefällst!", murmelte ich zaghaft

„Tja, da bin ich anderer Meinung, und jetzt geh in dein Zimmer!", wies er mich an und deute unnachgiebig auf die Treppe.

„Ich dachte, ich soll heute nirgendwo mehr hingehen?", entgegnete ich überheblich und grinste ihn schelmisch an.

Schon wieder wollte er ausholen. Doch diesmal war ich vorbereitet und duckte mich rechtzeitig nach unten.

„Du hattest Recht. Es ist besser, wenn du sichtbar bist", gab ich zu und linste frech zu ihm auf. Im nächsten Moment war ich auch schon die Treppe nach oben geflitzt, um in mein Zimmer zu flüchten.

Ich war schon verschwunden, doch dann lugte ich noch mal nach unten und fragte: „Warum warst du nun eigentlich in diesem Krankenhaus?"

„Das geht dich nichts an", antwortete er unvermittelt

„Bitte! Da versetzt man seine Freunde und versaut sich einen so schönen Abend und das ist also der Dank dafür?", jammerte ich theatralisch und legte mir die flache Hand an die Stirn.

Tom reagierte darauf, indem er sich ebenfalls zur Treppe bewegte, um nach oben zu steigen.

Zumindest tat er so, denn schon nach den ersten beiden Stufen hielt er inne und beobachtete mich, wie ich aufgeschreckt das Weite suchte.

„Bist du in deinem Zimmer?", rief Voldemort nach oben, da er da so einen Verdacht hatte.

„Gute Nacht!", kam es nur als Antwort, was seine Vermutung noch bestätigte.

-Klirr- hallte das scheppernd durch das sonst so stille Haus.

Zur Beruhigung rieb sich der Dunkle Lord seine Schläfen, doch das nützte heute auch nichts mehr.

„Mal so eine rein hypothetische Frage", kam es von mir als ich plötzlich wieder auf der Treppe stand. „Wir haben nicht zufällig noch irgendwo Flohpulver, oder?", wollte ich schüchtern wissen.

„Zimmer! Sofort! Rausch ausschlafen!", brüllte der Lord nach oben. Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen und sputete mich, um tatsächlich in mein Zimmer zu gehen. Nicht, dass er am Ende doch noch einen Geistesblitz hatte und mal drauf kommt, nun endlich seinen Zauberstab zu holen.

Unten stand ein erschöpfter Voldemort. Dieses Mädchen machte ihn fertig. Warum musste sie ausgerechnet heute den Alkohol für sich entdecken?

Insgeheim bereute er es allerdings nicht, seine Nichte zur Hilfe gerufen zu haben, denn wenn er schon mal hilflos in Paris war, dann wollte er sich wenigstens von einem Menschen retten lassen, dem er halbwegs vertraute. So ziemlich jeder andere hätte seine Machtlosigkeit wohl ausgenutzt oder wäre als Todesser gar zu auffällig gewesen.

Eins wusste er jedoch: noch einmal würde er garantiert nicht vor diese fahrenden Muggelerfindungen mit den vier Rädern rennen. Die waren so grobschlächtig, dass sie nicht mal vor Lord Voldemort Halt machten!

Man könnte doch annehmen, dass sie Platz machen, wenn Lord Voldemort die Straße betritt, aber dem ist nicht so, wie der Zauberer heute lernen musste. Vor lauter Schreck hatte er sogar Lucius' Zauberstab fallen lassen und dieses inkompetente „Automobile", hatte sich flegelhaft darauf breit gemacht. Our Lord war lediglich in Ohnmacht gefallen vor lauter Schreck und als er dann aufgewacht war, lag er auch schon in diesem fürchterlichen Krankenhaus.

Diese... Diese „Dinger" waren ja gemeingefährlich! Vielleicht sollte er Dumbledore eines dieser Autos schenken. So ein richtig schönes Cabrio, wo ihm sein Bart im Fahrtwind vor die Augen wehte. Dann baute er einen Unfall und –Buuum- Lord Voldemort hätte ein Problem weniger! Dann würde er Harry Potter noch an einer Autobahn aussetzten und schon stand seiner Weltherrschaft nichts mehr im Wege!

Ein teuflisches Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, während er sich in den „gelben Seiten" nach einem Autohaus umsah.

The End oder TBC?

Tja das ist hier die Frage. Eigentlich war es al Os gedacht falls die Geschichte aber auf Funs stößt würde ich auch gerne weiterschreiben. Es richte mich nach euch ob ein Vorsetzung erwünscht ist. Schreibt mir doch einfach eure Meinung, egal ob ihrs schlecht fandet oder gut ich freue mich immer über eure Kommentare!

Als vielleicht bis bald.  
>Eure Tweetylein 3<p> 


End file.
